Flawless Claw Clan
Flawless Claw Clan is the Asian Deadly Alliance and the Ancient Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI as one of the GDI Special Team and the Taoist Lotus Clan. The small clawful band of rouge Clawtoid pirates fight for justice against Captain Kwang Kwal and his evil army and allies from rouge factions and ruthless cartels from the shores and caverns of dark islands to the dark cold seas. Origins Klawlong Zang was the member of Captain Kwang Kwal, carried out his tasks successfully like delivering drugs in the right time, plundered and looted from rival clans and cartels, and fought many battles against the Lemurians. His fame led the jealousy from Captain Kwal, knowing that he's going to take over his cartel. As his one last job went awry, Klawlong lost his right claw by the explosion at the shrine and later was captured by Captain Kwal's crew as he was brought to his ship. Beaten and kicked, Klawlong lost his left eye it was cut it off by his nemesis and thrown away to the seas, drifting away while nemesis laughed in treachery. Drifted to the Horaku Island, Klawlong was picked up by friendly people of the island and his right claw was replaced by metal claw, strong and powerful and it's easy to customize it, and treated well with medical conditions. Days after his treatment, Klawlong sets his journey to the port city of Hongau where he can find and recruit some of the members who were betrayed by Captain Kwal and his cartels. He recruited only six of them but though it's good enough for making a small band of ragtag ex-cartel members. Then he planned to hijack one of Captain Kwal's ships at the docks which it was a success, killing all the crew of one of his ships and escaped from the docks as their hunt for Captain Kwal has begun. Captain Zang and his crew traveled across the Seas of Jorkang, battling seaway pirates and hunting his cartels from each island controlled by their nemesis, disrupting their illegal operations, freeing the slaves and prisoners, and liberating the island. Captain Zang and his crew were hailed as heroes while they're redeeming themselves as long they had a vow to destroy Captain Kwal and his evil clan. As they've reached the Kwal Island, Captain Zang and his crew were about embark their greatest challenge, battling the entire armada of Captain Kwal and breaching through his massive fortress. The battle was enraged and hard and brutal until they have the opportunity to reach into his fortress by tricking them as one of theirs and then ambushed as they caught them by surprise. After their ambush, they've fought their way to reach Captain Kwal's keep as Captain Zang goes to confront his nemesis while his crew fight on against his army. Captain Zang fought his way into his keep singlehandedly and finally reached Captain Kwal as he tried to escape but failed as he was force to fight him in a mortal combat which he defeated him in a fair but brutal fight. Captain Zang was about to finish him but then suddenly, his Aura was unlocked and stopped him from killing. Instead, he captured him alive and bring him and other surviving criminal members to authorities, clearing their names and free to go as redeemed heroes. Captain Zang and his crew hailed as Heroes of the Jorkang Seas and they named the pirate clan "the Flawless Claw Clan", hence their actions of flawless strategies and battles. In 21st century, the Flawless Claw Clan were mentioned by the Chinese and the Filipino news media that they've hijacked the terrorists' ship in South China Seas and docked at the ports of Ho Chi Minh City; that brought attention to the UN-GDI and they located them at the small island in Spartly Islands. As they were founded by the UN-GDI, they accepted their offer join them as one of ten GDI Special Teams. Team Members Captain Klawlong Zang The famous pirate captain of his own band of exiled pirates like him. Captain Klawlong is an ex-member of Captain Kwang Kwal's pirate clan who was been beaten and kicked out from the clan for his defiance he did not committed until he realized he did a good deed for helping the civilians. Now he's leading his own band of exiled pirates and vowed to destroy the evil Kwal Pirate Clan as his foes will known him as the Flawless Metal Claw. Hong Klauw Captain Klawlong Zang's second-in-command who is known as Hong the Hanged Crab. Hong was used to be a swashbuckling scoundrel from Captain Kwal's clan but he was beaten and abused and then he was kicked out from the claw due to his suspicious activity against him. Later he was found by Captain Klawlong and became his second-in-command, treated as a real friend who need it the most. Zao Klaow The Clawtoid who was a member of the Vice Pincer Cartel until he was banished from the clan after he learned the truth against him. Alone and exiled with anger, Zao Klaow vowed to destroy the clan he was born with them in cold blood until he was recruited by Captain Zang and vowed to destroy Captain Kwang Kwal and his evil clan. Bai Tau The Clawtoid-like Crab who was a clumsy crewman of the Crab Taur Cartel which it led him to his banishment from the clan after he accidentally shown the drugs to the authority at the Port of Hongau. Looking for a job, Bai Tau joined every clan but ultimately failed until he was recruited by Captain Zang and became the clawful crewman of the pirate clan. Bai Tau was happier than ever. Mai Xieung The female Clawtoid who was a member of the Kreen Claw Cartel as the fierce enforcer of her cartel boss. When she lost her family, her friends, her expects, she took her own life. But after she was banished from the clan, Mai Xieung killed her ex-boss in cold blood and destroyed her former cartel for what their abuse on her. Then, she was recruited by Captain Zang as his new enforcer as she'll be gladly to destroy Captain Kwal and his evil clan. Claow Tong The senior Clawtoid who was the veteran member of Tartero Claw Cartel. After he was rose to captain and got his own ship and the crew, he was betrayed and conspired by the clan and Captain Kwal but he managed to slay the traitors and escaped from his ship before it was exploded on the sea. Escaped with his life, he lived in exile for months until he was recruited by Captain Zang as the veteran member of his pirate clan. Kaowlong The hulking Clawtoid who was a thug for hire who crushed petty foes in his way when he was hired by Captain Kwal and one of his cartels. No life record nor past history, Kaowlong does only one thing: smashing and killing other cartel members until when his last dirty work have gone too far, Kaowlong killed Captain Kwal's crewmen and destroyed one of his cartels. After his rampage, he was recruited by Captain Zang as his right-hand man and Kaowlong gladly accepted his offer as he will crush Captain Kwal and his evil allies with his bare claws. Inspirations * Modeled after Clawful's race from Orkas Island from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002). Category:Database Category:Asian Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:GDI Special Team Category:Taoist Lotus Clan